Los sueños de China
by Naniimine
Summary: Naciones y personas marcaron la vida de China a lo largo de la historia. Sus ojos habían visto con alegría el nacimiento de muchos, pero también presenciaron tristes el perecer de cientos. La mente de China parecía querer recordarle todos esos episodios a través de sueños, se profundizaban conforme a sus emociones. Ese último golpe emocional lo dejaría encerrado en uno de ellos.
¡Hola! ¿Cómo van? Bueno, no suelo publicar mucho por esta plataforma (vivo más en AY), pero pues me recomendaron que le diera oportunidad a esta historia por aquí y aquí me tienen. Alguna vez me dije que no escribiría al fandom, pero entre tantos asuntos pendientes que tengo con varios (y bueno, Hetalia es mi anime favorito en todo el mundo -literal-), decidí escribir esta historia. Está dedicada a una muy querida amiga mía (su personaje favorito es China). Y bien, sin más preámbulos, pasen a leer.

 **Disclaimer:** Aunque los países pertenecen a su gente y al mundo, el antropomorfismo de estos y todo lo referente a Hetalia es creación exclusiva del grandioso Himaruya Hidekaz. Yo no me estoy lucrando con esta historia en ningún ámbito, sólo es un escrito de una fan para fans ;)

~One-shot~

* * *

 **Los sueños de China**

En ese majestuoso lugar, la brisa corre suave, mece delicada las ramas de los árboles y sientes en un punto como si te arrullara. El aroma dulce de las naranjas impregna el aire que se respira, con una sola inspiración eres capaz de llenarte de energía. Por aquel inmenso jardín, todos los días pasea una bella joven, nadie sabe su edad, es alguien especial, siempre viste con finas ropas y nunca deja de sonreír a los aldeanos.

Su nombre es China.

China siempre se sienta a la sombra del mismo naranjo, y la mayoría del tiempo la puedes encontrar tocando una graciosa flauta hasta que el ocaso toca el horizonte. Los aldeanos contaban que la música tocada por esa persona hacía crecer los naranjos, y ese en el que solía reposar, era el más alto y productivo de todos. Dicen que China cuida con esmero cada cosa que le rodea; su gente, sus tierras, hasta el más pequeño insecto y oruga… Lo cuida porque forma parte de sí, porque le hace feliz, porque le hace fuerte.

Muchas otras historias fantásticas de la bella mujer que contaban los viajeros, se esparcían por la famosa ruta de la seda, pero esa de los naranjos llegó a oídos del Imperio Romano.

Sus hombres no paraban de hablar de la atractiva mujer que habitaba más allá de la península dorada, algunos de ellos se regodeaban de haber tenido la suerte de verla, ¡Dos veces inclusive!, en sus viajes de comercio y presumían hasta el haberle hablado.

-¿Quién es esa mujer que tanto mencionan? –preguntó atrapando a dos de sus soldados en cada brazo. Reía abiertamente mientras los apretaba.

-Señor Roma –se quejó uno sosteniéndose de la muñeca del mayor-, se trata de China –halaba del brazo de este para zafarse-, dicen que es como usted.

-¿Cómo yo? –preguntó sorprendido soltándolos, luego sonrió con entusiasmo- ¿Por qué no me dijeron antes? –le quitó el jarrón de vino y dio un largo trago. Soltó un suspiro de gusto- Así, con más razón debo conocerla.

-Jefe, tú siempre deseas conocer a toda mujer de la que te hablamos.

-Ah, es inevitable… Me enamoro de todas –sonrió risueño.

El Imperio Romano, un fornido hombre de rizos color café, era respetado y temido en toda Europa, Persia y parte de Asia. Era poseedor de grandes tesoros y bárbaro guerrero con el mayor registro de victorias de la época, más que cualquiera de los de su clase. Pero así como tenía la pericia en la guerra y el comercio, era un derrochador empedernido que moría por las mujeres.

Como todas las noches, se emborrachó y terminó enredado entre las piernas de una bella doncella. Jugaba con las traslúcidas telas que intentaban cubrir su esbelto cuerpo mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Ah, que encantadora te ves, estas ropas te hacen lucir hermosa.

-Es seda china –gimió la doncella abrazándose a Roma sin perder oportunidad de alardear-, es la tela más codiciada estos días, mi señor.

El mayor parpadeó y se enderezó para ver a la mujer. Se sentó y la acomodó a horcajas encima de él aprovechando para acariciar la tela con mayor comodidad. Paseó las manos por los pechos de la mujer, estaban cubiertos de la traslucidez de la seda.

-Seda, china –susurró arqueando las cejas-, es hermosa –levantó la mirada hacia los ónices avellana de la chica-, y te hace lucir más bella –se le acercó para besarla.

"China… Quiero, quiero conocerte"

...

Todo era caos.

Las fronteras habían sido quebrantadas por la guerra, algunos países habían desaparecido junto a toda su población. Los más vastos se adueñaban de los más débiles, y hacían añicos a las naciones que carecían de avanzadas tecnologías. Todo había comenzado luego de que el primer impacto nuclear sacudiera Estados Unidos, y con ello, las potencias comenzaron a mover sus piezas. El país americano lideraba el ataque que se cernía sobre Corea del Norte y el medio Oriente; lo supuestos "responsables".

A Rusia aquello no le hacía mucha gracia. Se vio involucrado sin demora, sus relaciones estaban como agua para chocolate de todos modos, en el contra ataque al país americano. Poco duró aquello, sus jefes llegaron a un extraño acuerdo y cesaron fuego semanas después. Pero la tensión era alta, y en cualquier momento el fuego reiniciaría.

China, la tercera potencia mundial para ese momento, había perdido territorio. En parte gracias a los ataques estadounidenses, y por otro lado gracias a Rusia, creando un extraño deja vu que le dejó a merced de los anteriores a pesar de su posición. Más todavía, de este último.

Alemania e Italia, quienes habían roto su relación en el pasado, se aliaron de nuevo y revelaron su apoyo con los coreanos. Los rumores decían que la nación alemana sólo se aprovechaba del caos para expandir territorio, se valía de su envidiable defensa y el ingenio de su nuevo jefe promotor del nazismo. Japón mostró su apoyo a sus viejos compañeros prestando su tecnología, además de que toda lucha que representara acabar con Estados Unidos, la apoyaría sin dudarlo.

-Ah, lo siento pero no estoy de acuerdo –canturreó Rusia apoyando la mejilla en la mano. Sonreía desde esa posición al escandaloso americano.

-Siempre pones las cosas difíciles ¿No? –rio- Tienes a China para ti pero no puedes darme un simple puerto, mi jefe sólo desea ese puerto –apretaba la mano en puño.

-No –negó-. China es mía, acordamos eso.

-Deja de decir eso –se quejó el asiático-, estúpidos occidentales. Tratar así a alguien como yo…

-Pero China, ya habíamos hablado de eso –se apresuró a decir el ruso.

-Silencio –exclamó estampando las palmas contra la mesa- ¿Cuál es la obsesión de ambos al querer destajar mi territorio? Creí en ustedes, y volvieron a…

Estados Unidos y Rusia sonreían, China no pudo terminar su argumento volviendo a tomar asiento. Se cruzó de brazos, la frustración en su rostro era clara, guardando silencio.

-Muy bien –volvió la vista al menor del grupo-, la estamos pasando bien ¿Por qué tu jefe quiere siempre la mejor parte?

-Soy el héroe –respondió altivo-, los puntos estratégicos nos ayudaran a acabar con Japón y Corea mientras ustedes me cubren.

-No, yo me niego, mi jefe también se niega. China también se niega –sonrió.

El mencionado se enfurruñó en su asiento apretando lo puños. Que indignante situación, no paraba de desear que esos dos terminaran de destruirse o que acabaran con el mundo para él poder estar de nuevo en paz. Vio con tristeza hacia un punto incierto recordando su gloria del pasado, y como por quinta… sexta ¿Séptima vez? Como sea, su ingenuidad lo dejaba en esa denigrante posición. Siendo esclavo de naciones jóvenes. Al menos no…

China se quedó estático. Las manos de Rusia en sus hombros lo tensaban poniéndolo en alerta.

-Vamos Yao- _kun_ –susurró el ruso para que sólo el mencionado lo escuchara-, es hora de volver a la habitación.

-No…

-Ah –canturreó el estadounidense- ¿Al menos puedo participar en esto?

-No lo sé –tomó al asiático de la quijada con suavidad-, no me gusta compartir –frotó la mejilla con la contraria.

El asiático cerró los ojos, e inmutado esperó por aquellos dos trastornados decidieran lo que harían con él. Al final, ambas naciones de las que ahora era presa habían perdido la razón. Ese era el problema de los jóvenes, no podían aguantar los grandes genocidios…

E Iván no dejaba de dolerle más que cualquiera.

...

En la casa de Alemania las cosas no iban muy diferentes a las del resto. Italia mantenía las filas y controlaba la mayoría de los escuadrones especiales, de aquel país alegre y vivaz sólo quedaba una mueca de sonrisa desde que la nación alemana estaba perdida. Romano estaba fuera de combate, sus heridas no sanaban y Venecciano era quien mantenía el frente.

-Tranquilo hermano, pronto recuperarás.

-Ah, esto es culpa del maldito de las patatas. Tú siempre seguiste a ese idiota cabeza hueca… Agh…

- _Niisan_ –sonrió el menor de los hermanos- ¿Qué dijimos de decir malas palabras en casa?

-Italia… -se quejó y llevó la mano hasta el brazo del menor- Basta, ya, entendí.

-Bien –dijo con su habitual tono cantarín-. No me gusta escuchar cosas feas en la casa de Alemania, él podría escucharlo.

-Pero… -frunció los labios y chasqueó la lengua desviando la mirada.

Venecciano estaba obsesionado con Ludwig, y desde su desaparición el primero había perdido la razón.

-En esta guerra, no permitiré que nadie toque a mi querido Alemania –sonrió poniéndose de pie-, así que mantente quieto. No quiero que te pase nada a ti tampoco, hermano –agregó con aquel desagradable tono dulzón que a Romano le estremecía.

El aire inocente que rodeaba a Italia estaba oculto por una gran depresión que se esforzaba en ocultar tras esa sonrisa. Y cada vez que alguien hablaba o decía cualquier cosa contra el alemán, recibía un castigo.

Japón se mantenía al margen. A Italia le gustaba estar con él, pues por fin entendía las cosas que el asiático explicaba en lo referente a armas y estrategias para la guerra.

-Italia- _kun_ ¿Entendiste?

-¡Sí! –exclamó alzando la mano- ¿Podemos tomar la merienda ahora? –sonrió.

El japonés vio a su aliado y suspiró asintiendo con la cabeza. Aunque Italia se esforzaba por llevar las cosas como antes, esa sonrisa no acompañaba la opacidad que mostraban sus ojos. El brillo que alguna vez los iluminó, estaba muerto.

Ese día, las tropas alemanas en conjunto a las italianas conquistaban nuevos kilómetros de territorio dejando a su paso centenares de cadáveres. Los sobrevivientes eran tomados como prisioneros y usados para otras tareas como esclavos de la nación.

-Alemania estaría orgulloso de mi –suspiró comiendo una galleta de maní- ¿No crees, Japón?

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, Italia- _kun_ –respondió neutro.

El mencionado amplió su sonrisa soltando un pequeño vítor y continuó comiendo galletas.

...

Roma había recorrido toda la ruta de la seda hasta llegar más allá de la península Dorada, los pequeños consulados que no permitían contacto con los chinos pudo evadirlos sin ningún problema. Preguntando entre los aldeanos llegó al vasto campo de naranjos, el aroma que sus hombres describían le estremeció. Así que desde aquí viajan las naranjas, pensó animado. Cuando escuchó la dulce melodía de la que hablaban cerró los ojos fascinado, quería sentirla, esa música generaba tal tranquilidad en él que su andar se ralentizó.

Por fin llegó hasta ella, a la sombra del naranjo más alto. Tocaba un extraño instrumento de viento sin percatarse de su presencia. Roma decidió no interrumpirla, mientras, no paraba de detallar los rasgos delicados que esta poseía. Una piel nívea, limpia de cualquier agregado, el cabello peinado en un llamativo moño que se alzaba con adornos peculiares. La túnica roja, no era como las que usaban en su casa, estaba llena de dibujos que no alcanzaba a detallar pero aun así, le parecían hermosos.

La sublime doncella abrió los ojos y cortó de inmediato la melodía cuando lo vio. Sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa y miró hacia todos lados viendo si había alguien más. Roma aplaudió encantando y le sonrió con gallardía.

-No te detengas, es una melodía preciosa la que tocan tus encantadores labios.

La muchacha frunció el ceño de inmediato y le vio de arriba abajo.

-Forastero –dijo poniéndose de pie mientras sostenía con fuerza la flauta- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –vio hacia todos lados notando que estaban solos.

-Ah –se rascó la cabeza y rio- ¿Con suerte? Eres como yo después de todo ¿No? –suspiró emocionado.

-Como tú, dices… –alzó el rostro con altanería- Con más razón ¿Cómo diablos entraste acá?

-Ah, es que me he enamorado de ti –dijo dando un paso hacia adelante-. Las historias que llegaron a mi casa, de una bella mujer que tocaba la flauta al ocaso, rodeada de naranjos… Es inevitable no fascinarse con esa imagen.

-¿Mujer? –arqueó una ceja y bufó- Típico de los forasteros jóvenes, no son observadores.

-¿Ah? –rio- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Eso no importa –se irguió firme-, debes irte de aquí. Ahora mismo. Los forasteros tienen prohibida la entrada a este lugar. Y no tienes pinta de traer un permiso especial.

-Tú podrías darme el permiso especial –sonrió seductor- ¿Está tan mal el querer conocerte? –preguntó consternado.

-Hmp –se cruzó de brazos- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? No me simpatiza tu exceso de confianza.

-Mis intenciones son sólo conocerte –se llevó la mano al pecho y se inclinó-. Te repito, a mi casa llegaron las historias de esta escena que ofreces cada atardecer y yo quería presenciarla en vivo. Me enamoré de ti ¿Acaso está mal?

China se sonrojó ligero y cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

-Es imposible. Nadie puede enamorarse de alguien sólo escuchando sus historias.

-Para mí, nada es imposible mi adorable doncella.

-Ja –bufó volviendo a verle. Se le hacía gracioso que el extranjero le siguiera confundiendo con una mujer-, que insolente.

-Si mi amor es llamado insolencia por ti, entonces sí, soy insolente –levantó la vista para sonreírle.

-¿Quién eres? –gruñó desviando la mirada- No había escuchado de ti.

-¿No? Soy el mismísimo Imperio Romano, a tu servicio mi doncella de los naranjos –volvió a inclinarse.

Quiso reír pero mantuvo la compostura seria. Se aclaró la garganta y le vio de reojo.

-Ah, eres ese Imperio Romano –entrecerró los ojos-, has crecido bastante –comentó.

El menor levantó la vista, la sorpresa y la emoción se reflejaron en sus irises con ese comentario.

-¿Me conoces entonces?

-Si eres ese mujeriego, derrochador y engreído Imperio Romano del que todos hablan, entonces sí.

"Mujeriego" "Derrochador" "Engreído". Cada connotación fue una estaca que le atravesó el pecho al verse expuesto.

-Los aldeanos hablan muchas cosas –disimuló- ¿No te mencionaron sobre mi valentía y mis envidiables habilidades de pelea?

China alzó el rostro y se llevó la mano al mentón mientras lo observaba.

-Nada –mintió-, lo que has escuchado. No te intentes pasar de listo conmigo.

Roma sonrió divertido. Así que una mujer de carácter, un reto para él… Más la deseaba.

-Pero has dicho que he crecido bastante ¿Entonces, no es algo bueno de ver?

Alguna vez había visto al pequeño Roma y trataba de ocultar su sorpresa al ver lo fuerte que se había vuelto. Como cada joven nación, llena de energía y ávido de poder.

-Quizás –ladeó la cabeza-, pero en fin, no tengo tiempo para discutir esos asuntos contigo. Por favor sal de mi casa.

-Ah, pensé que estábamos llevándonos bien –soltó dolido.

-Pensaste mal, forastero –insistió-. Si me disculpas, debo retirarme.

-Pero, mi hermosa doncella, aun no es tiempo de que te vayas –señaló hacia el horizonte-. El sol no se ha puesto y me gustaría escuchar el resto de tu concierto.

China frunció el ceño de nuevo y luego bufó.

-¿Por qué me hablas en poesía? No me genera ningún efecto –mintió-. Ya vete.

-Sólo una canción, una sola y te prometo me iré –se inclinó en la rodilla derecha.

-Oye –exclamó China abriendo los ojos de par en par. Observó de nuevo hacia todos lados, vigilante de que nadie les viera, avergonzado por aquella escena-, oye… Levántate, no es necesario que hagas eso –dijo algo alterado-. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tocaré una canción más, pero levántate de ahí –que vergüenza.

Roma levantó la mirada al asiático y le vio con ojos brillosos regalándole una sonrisa radiante de felicidad.

-Excelente –dijo sentándose ahí mismo-, estoy emocionado.

-Ah –resopló China negando con la cabeza-, que raro eres –refunfuñó sentándose también.

La bella mujer tomó una inspiración y comenzó a tocar la graciosa flauta, la enigmática melodía dio inicio, Roma se quedó embelesado escuchándola, sin perder detalle de los finos movimientos que hacía la muchacha. Sintiendo como su corazón se sincronizaba calmado con la bella interpretación. Enamorándose mucho más de ella.

...

Inglaterra caminaba de un lado a otro en el salón de reuniones, sus pasos retumbaban ansiosos contra la madera con cada zancada. Apretaba sus brazos cruzados contra sí refunfuñando palabras inentendibles en el proceso. Dio un respingo cuando la puerta se abrió, la carismática sonrisa americana le dio las buenas tardes.

-Tardaste, idiota –gruñó- ¿Acaso andabas firmando otro acuerdo raro de tus jefes?

-Inglaterra –exclamó jovial acercándosele, le dio un golpe en el hombro y rio- ¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas el inocente –lo señaló-, planeas invadirme –entrecerró los ojos- ¡A mí! ¡Justamente a mí!

El americano sonrió divertido y encogió los hombros.  
-No es la primera vez que lo hago –movió las cejas.  
El inglés frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

-Destruiste a muchos países, incluso a Francia, sin remordimientos. Perdiste la razón, tus jefes te volvieron loco –exclamó-, es obvio lo que estás haciendo, tú sólo…

Inglaterra se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos recibiendo de impacto los labios del contrario sobre los suyos.

-Arthur –siseó-, estás hablando demasiado.

-Que irrespetuoso –gruñó colocándole las manos en los hombros para separarse. Las mejillas se le habían calentado y había desviado la mirada.

-No es cierto, tu amas que te trate de esta forma –canturreó acercándolo más.

-No, no cuando quieres distraerme y apuñalarme por la espalda.

-Deja de ser tan paranoico, Arthur –susurró el más alto tomándole de la quijada-, mi jefe no tiene intenciones de invadir tu casa.

-No te creo –negó luego de ver esos gélidos ojos azules-, ya no eres el mismo adorable chico que conocía. Eres otra persona, eres…

-Shhh –chistó sobre los labios contrarios-. Soy el mismo –le detenía de las muñecas. De alguna manera lo había terminado de acorralar contra la mesa- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? –le mordió los labios.

-Detente –susurró Arthur.

Inglaterra no oponía mucha resistencia, amaba a Alfred tanto como se amaba a sí mismo y le dolía verlo en ese estado. Ellos eran naciones, por supuesto que tenían un lado perverso como todo. Pero era su gente, su ambiente, su personalidad, la que mantenía el lado pacífico visible.

Sólo que las cosas habían cambiado de perspectiva desde hacía cinco años.

El tercer holocausto mundial, genocidio masivo… Miseria, hambruna. Ya ni recordaba cuál había sido el origen de aquel apocalipsis que jamás creyó volver a ver. Y le dolía que aquel adorable niño se hubiese convertido en ese sanguinario adulto que ahora lo desvestía sobre la mesa.

-Alfred –lloriqueó en medio de un jadeo. Arqueó la espalda cuando los labios del mencionado se posicionaron sobre un pezón-, detente, por favor –apretó los ojos.

-Deténme si eres capaz –rio mordisqueando la tetilla.

Inglaterra abrió la boca volviendo arquearse al sentir la mano del menor sobre su entrepierna. Este siempre sabia donde tocarlo, donde complacerlo. Y aunque sentía que se burlaba de él, que sabía lo estaba distrayendo aunque lo negase, no podía resistirse a los brazos del americano.

Ese sentimiento que le quemaba desde adentro era más fuerte que su voluntad ¡Maldita voluntad!

-Lo supuse –susurró Alfred abriéndole el pantalón.

...

Las reuniones de la ONU ya no eran lo mismo, pues para empezar la mayoría de sus integrantes habían desaparecido junto a los bombardeos de años atrás. Muchos pactos y acuerdos violados, y nuevas enemistades se habían formado. Los humanos sabían del poder de las naciones, y por ende, eran ellos que asistían a reuniones cerradas para proponer alianzas entre tanta hostilidad, la seguridad de que nadie moriría en el proceso era la clave. El mundo veía la época más oscura que jamás hubiese existido, y aquello había manchado hasta a las naciones más nobles.

Como siempre, ponerse de acuerdo en medio de ese pandemónium era tarea olímpica, la brecha de neutralidad amenazaba con quebrarse conforme pasaban los segundos.

-¿Nos quedaremos todo el tiempo viéndonos las caras o será hasta que Italia se quede dormido con el gato? –preguntó incómodo Estados Unidos, sonreía leve mientras observaba a los presentes de la mesa.

La ausencia de muchas naciones que antes revoloteaban por ahí, era aplastante. Alemania seguía sin ser encontrado pese a que sus fronteras aun se conservaban, Francia había quedado en la historia dos años antes, España pereció defendiendo el sur de Italia del cual sólo quedaban fragmentos. Todos sabían quién cuidaba del más revoltoso de los hermanos italianos. Otras naciones no formaban parte de esa reunión inútil, de todos modos nunca duraban más de quince minutos.

Italia canturreaba jugando con un gatito sin prestar atención a su alrededor, todos estaban acostumbrados a eso. Japón por otro lado, observaba cauteloso al italiano. Esta vez era diferente, llevaba mucho tiempo con él como para no darse cuenta de que él en verdad estaba escuchando esa absurda junta que eran obligados a llevar.

-No estamos aquí porque queremos –dijo Inglaterra-, es obvio –cerró los ojos resoplando.

-America, estás siendo muy hablador sobre este asunto –apuntó Rusia.

-¿Dónde está China? –sonrió interrumpiendo al mayor.

-Lejos de tus problemáticas manos –entrecerró los ojos-. Y a eso iba, todo esto comenzó por tu culpa.

Estados Unidos rio divertido.

-Ah ¡Vamos! Deja de decir esas cosas.

-De hecho, Russia- _san_ tiene razón –habló el japonés-. Tus jefes avariciosos nos pusieron a todos en aprietos y…

La carcajada del americano interrumpió la opinión de Japón, el primero golpeó la mesa con el puño.

-Tengo un nombre para ti, Japón: Corea del Norte –le fusiló con la mirada.

-America- _kun_ ¿La palabra excusa no te suena familiar? –continuó sereno.

-¿Será la misma que la del Pearl Harbor?

-America- _kun,_ no está siendo razonable bajo ningún concepto.

-¡Wai! –el gritito de Italia sobresaltó a todos. El gato le había dado un zarpazo en la mejilla- ¡Gatito malo! –lloriqueó frotando el índice en la cabeza del felino.

-Hacen falta miembros que pongan orden –resopló el inglés poniéndose de pie-. Alemania era uno de ellos.

Japón abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando escuchó aquel nombre, de inmediato desvió la mirada al italiano pero ya era muy tarde.

-Alemania –susurró Italia levantándose. El gatito salió despavorido-, debo ir a buscar Alemania. Pensé que lo encontraría aquí.

Las naciones veían sorprendidas a Venecciano; tenía los ojos abiertos y los observaba a cada uno con detenimiento.

-Pero no está aquí –resopló y vio a Japón-. Japón, debemos seguir buscando a nuestro general.

-¿Eh? Pero si Alemania ya está…

-Sus fronteras siguen intactas –se aclaró la garganta el japonés-, no es necesario que diga más nada –hizo una ligera inclinación y siguió a Italia quien continuaba llamando al alemán mientras andaba hacia el pasillo.

-Incluso él perdió la cabeza –bufó el inglés en voz baja.

-¿Cuánto te falta a ti, para enseñar el rostro que tanto te esmeraste en ocultar de mí, cuando niño? –susurró Alfred desde atrás.

Rusia sonrió dándole una mirada furtiva y salió del salón.

-Idiota –alzó el rostro y sonrió de medio lado girándose para enfrentarlo- ¿De verdad anhelas una pelea conmigo? –ladeó la cabeza.

-Anhelo muchas cosas contigo –le tomó de la quijada-, jamás una pelea. Deja las supersticiones.

Inglaterra no retrocedió ni bajó el rostro, se mantenía de brazos cruzados observando sin inmutarse a los gélidos ojos azules del más alto.

-Alfred, deja de comportarte de esa forma. Todos te culpan de muchas muertes, pero ambos sabemos que por las decisiones de nuestros jefes…

-¿Quieres dejar de justificar mis actos? –sonrió- Lo hice porque quise, y quiero aplastar a Rusia… es mi deseo. Hacer añicos a ese bastardo resistente.

-¿Y después? ¿Irás por las demás naciones? Las que quedan, claro. Disolviste la unión europea, acabaste con la unión latinoamericana, dejaste hecha cenizas el medio oriente. Muchos de nosotros desaparecieron ¿De verdad no estás satisfecho?

-Yo soy el héroe, Arthur, no se te olvide –rio.

...

-Así que se llaman Peonías –exclamó Roma con entusiasmo-, que flor tan hermosa –susurró maravillado tomando una. Vio hacia China y le sonrió-, acabo de encontrar un lugar donde quedará perfecta.

El mayor parpadeó curioso y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó mirando hacia todos lados.

-Aquí –dijo colocando la flor en el cabello de China-. Por los dioses, que sublime vista.

China se sonrojó bajando la mirada apenado, se llevó la mano detrás de la oreja más no se quitó el adorno que le acababa de colocar el más alto.

-Que idiota eres –cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza.

-Yao –susurró el menor tomando del mentón al asiático. Este abrió los ojos para verle-, mi hermosa Peonía.

-Ya te he dicho mil veces que soy un hombre –farfulló mirando hacia un lado-, que vergonzoso apodo.

-¿Y qué tiene? –rio. Se le acercó tomándole de las mejillas hasta acortar la distancia entre sus labios- Ya te he dicho mil veces que eso me trae sin cuidado.

El mayor sonrió colocando sus delgadas manos sobre las robustas de Roma, volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando este se acercó de nuevo para besarle. El enérgico forastero siempre llegaba con una sonrisa y con historias fantásticas que contar sobre sus asombrosas hazañas bélicas. Cada vez que se escapaba a su casa, paseaban toda la tarde charlando y riendo con cualquier nimiedad, pero cuando el atardecer se acercaba aquel bonito ritual que tenía China de tocar para los naranjos, era algo maravilloso que nunca se perdía. Era el único momento en el que Roma guardaba silencio.

No, bueno, no era ese el único momento.

-Ah… -gimió bajo el mayor- sigue, por favor.

Cuando hacían el amor, Roma guardaba silencio por darse el placer de escuchar la deseosa voz del mayor gemirle cerca del oído. Cuidó de no tropezar la peonía que adornaba el cabello del sublime asiático, y lo besaba con dulzura penetrándolo en el proceso. Disfrutaron la desnudez del contrario besándose, acariciándose, tocándose hasta el fondo. Yao jamás había conocido alguien como él, y sentía que lo amaba tanto como a sus tierras.

-Te amo –susurró Roma besándole debajo de la oreja-, mi adorada peonía.

China rio y volvió a cerrar los ojos abrazándose del cuello del menor. Entrecruzó las piernas sobre las caderas de este apretándolo contra sí, buscando más placer, buscando más unión entre ellos.

-Y yo a ti –musitó-, y yo a ti.

...

Rusia llevaba una bandeja con la comida más cara que se podía conseguir en esos duros días, se detuvo frente a una puerta que exhibía una enorme e intrincada cerradura. Tardó cinco minutos abriéndola y entró a la habitación, parpadeó extrañado al escuchar una risa y caminó a prisa para llegar a la cama donde Yao reposaba.

-¿Yao- _kun_? –preguntó.

El mencionado se encontraba sentado en la cama, apoyaba la espalda al dosel de esta y tenía la mirada perdida en la pared. Cuando Iván entró, alzó la vista a este y sonrió leve volviendo sus ámbares a la pared.

-Te he traído de comer.

-Gracias –susurró el chino. Suspiró lento más no se movió.

-Ah Yao- _kun_ –se quejó el menor sentándose a su lado. Le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza- ¿Qué pasa?

El mencionado negó con la cabeza sin ánimos de responder. Se había cansado de pelear, de discutir, de intentar hacer entrar en razón a todos esos malcriados. Sólo rezaba porque todo acabara rápido y no tener que soportar, por más tiempo, ese encierro "preventivo" al que Rusia lo había sometido.

-¿Entonces? ¿Me dirás? Esa expresión que tienes me pone triste –dijo con dulzura.

-Lo siento –intentó sonreír pero no estaba seguro de si le había salido una mueca o de verdad había sonreído. Aceptó con gusto la comida que el menor le traía y comió en silencio.

Esos sueños tan vívidos con aquel idiota forastero, le habían hecho reír en un momento inapropiado. En esa enloquecedora jaula, no hacía más que recordar los buenos momentos del pasado, sumergiéndose en sus memorias y anhelando tener más sueños bonitos como aquellos.

-Yao- _kun_ , ¿Soñabas despierto? Te escuché reír cuando entraba.

El mencionado quedó estático por un par de segundos y continuó comiendo.

-Sí, que vergüenza que me hayas escuchado –mintió.

-¿Y puedo saber qué soñabas? –se acostó a un lado de él, le observaba risueño desde esa posición.

El asiático le vio unos segundos y correspondió con una ligera sonrisa volviendo su vista al plato.

-Soñaba con los naranjos a los que solía tocar canciones de buena fortuna –contó mientras comía- ¿Los recuerdas, Iván?

-Sí –cerró los ojos-, recuerdo aquellas melodías. Te escuchaba de lejos, no quería molestarte.

-Lo recuerdas –pasó saliva y bebió un poco de té para bajarse el dolor que le estaba ocasionando aquel nudo en la garganta-. Pensé, que habías olvidado todo aquello.

-No –canturreó-, escucharte tocar esas canciones, me hacían sentir bien. Me olvidaba por un momento de todo el dolor que pudiese estar sintiendo.

China suspiró y vio de soslayo al menor. Le colocó la mano en la frente acariciándole con suavidad el cabello. Si Iván fuese capaz de no dejarse agobiar por sus tragedias, no estaría tan…

-Eso se siente bien –susurró infantil.

-¿Sí? Entonces seguiré –murmuró.

-Siempre, siempre soñé con este momento… de que fueras sólo mío –farfulló-. No voy a permitir, que nadie te ponga una mano encima. Te protegeré.

China cerró los ojos con resignación. La retorcida mente de Iván lo había llevado hasta esa situación ¿Por qué tenía que ver a quienes amaba, destruirse de esa forma? Que injusto para una nación el tener que vivir tanto dolor y sufrimiento, en tiempos como esos aquello era más una maldición que un don.

...

La crisis económica azotaba a todas las naciones, las potencias mundiales se aprovecharon de las grandes deudas para absorber los territorios más pequeños, los más débiles, muchos dejándolos de patio trasero. Los jefes se estaban moviendo en contra de los intereses de los países, varios incluso sacrificando su propia gente para beneficio de los gobiernos. Las naciones sufrían, el ambiente era mucho más oscuro que en épocas pasadas cuando la tecnología y los recursos no estaban tan limitados como la era actual. La devastación era incalculable.

La guerra del medio oriente no mostraba intenciones de parar, Estados Unidos apoyaba a un sector y la publicidad a nivel mundial se maquillaba de tal modo que les hacía lucir como los que estaban del lado correcto de la historia. Bajo las sombras, escurría sus tentáculos hacia las potencias rivales provocándoles indirectamente sólo para generar alguna reacción bélica que le diera carta blanca a actuar por fin. El jefe que había tomado la batuta de Norteamérica no tenía escrúpulos y su sed de poder había destapado la más nefasta conducta que jamás Alfred hubiese tenido.

Rusia, uno de los mayores opositores de los falsos ideales americanos, estaba moviendo sus cartas también. Absorber las utilidades de la unión europea y reforzar las relaciones con los chinos era la piedra angular para elevar el muro de contención a los estadounidenses. El jefe de Rusia era astuto, silencioso y no le temblaba la mano para deshacerse de aquello que no lo sirviera. Tenía sometido a un alto nivel de estrés a Iván, no había día de descanso para él. Las tareas más crueles recaían en sus manos.

Los jefes de Alemania eran asediados constantemente por las peroratas rusas, estos últimos rescatando los viejos titanes europeos que valían la pena adosar a su alianza contra los americanos. Entre cientos de acuerdo que los arrastraron con ellos, las relaciones con Italia se deterioraron y pronto Ludwig se vio obligado a separarse de Venecciano.

-¿Eh? –ladeaba la cabeza viendo al rubio- ¿Por qué tienes que irte?

-Ah, Italia –le tomó de las manos-, de verdad lo siento mucho. Pero debo irme a Rusia. Mis jefes me están dejando muchas tareas que tengo que cumplir allá.

-No –negó efusivo-, no quiero que te separes de mi –lloriqueó- ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? –levantó el meñique- ¿Nuestra promesa?

Alemania apretó los labios y bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-Perdóname Venecciano –susurró muy bajo-, no hay nada que una nación como yo pueda hacer en este momento.

-¡No! –exclamó abrazándolo- ¿Acaso he sido una molestia para ti? ¿Es porque no entrené lo suficientemente duro? Prometo no quedarme dormido en las reuniones, incluso te dejaré más pasta para la cena –dijo desesperado.

-Italia… -farfulló cerrando los ojos con fuerza- Perdón –deshizo el agarre.

-Ludwig, puedo pelear a tu lado contra America si es necesario –sonrió. Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas mientras le veía suplicante-, esta vez, no van a ganar.

Alemania alzó la mano hasta la mejilla del italiano y limpió con cuidado sus lágrimas.

-Es mi deber como nación cumplirles a ellos, sabes que no podemos oponernos.

-Sí podemos hacerlo –susurró bajando la mirada-, sí podemos –trató de convencerse más a sí mismo.

El alemán suspiró y se acercó al más bajo dejándole un beso en cada mejilla.

...

Los días de China se habían sumido en la atormentada rutina de la espera. Cada vez era más el tiempo que se tomaba Roma en volver con él, prologándose incluso a dolorosos meses de incertidumbre. Los rumores decían que las batallas de ese lado se hacían cada vez más constantes, y su alma se llenaba de angustia con cada relato que escuchaba.

-Roma –susurró corriendo a su lado una tarde cuando lo vio llegar- ¿Qué te ha sucedido? –preguntó preocupado al verlo lleno de tantos vendajes y heridas.

El grandioso Imperio Romano, ese que destilaba poder y fuerza con cada paso que daba, hoy lucía desgastado. Sonreía pero sus ojos se mostraban agotados con grandes bolsas oscuras en cada uno.

-Mi bella peonía –dijo colocándole la mano en la mejilla-, he vuelto –rio- ¿Esa es la expresión con la que me recibes? No es nada adorable.

-Idiota –susurró dándole un suave golpecito en el pecho-. Mira nada más como estás –le tomó del brazo y lo hizo sentarse a la sombra del naranjo-. Iré por medicinas.

Roma le tomó del brazo y lo haló hacia él con fuerza para besarlo. China se sorprendió por la repentina acción, cerró los ojos con lentitud y lloró abrazándose de él.

-Ah, perdona –rio-, debo apestar. Incluso hasta lloras.

Yao parpadeó sorprendido por el comentario y dio un par de arcadas en las que una suave risa mezclada con lágrimas se mostró en su rostro.

-¿Cómo, cómo –susurraba negando con la cabeza-, cómo puedes hacer bromas en ese estado?

-Ah, esto. Me caí de un caballo. No es para tanto.

-No me mientas –farfulló separándose. Se secó el rostro con las mangas del _hanfu_ y pasó saliva contra el nudo doloroso en la garganta-. Descansa, voy por medicinas.

-No, no te vayas –susurró sin quererlo soltar-. No estaré mucho tiempo, debo irme.

-¿Eh? –se acercó de nuevo al menor. Estaba ignorando aquello, pero las palabras de su amado Roma le golpearon con la realidad. Aun así quiso ser optimista- ¿Irte? ¿Al menos, te quedarás a cenar?

El cansado hombre sonrió, mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Quiero, quiero escucharte tocar el _xie… xio…_ ¿Cómo era?

China lo observó con detenimiento. Las manos le temblaron y el corazón le dolió, esa angustia que sentía, ese dolor que no quería aceptar seguía estrujándole el pecho. Eran naciones, todos estaban conectados de maneras tan misteriosas como su propia existencia. Y cuando alguno de ellos se acercaba al final de esta, todos podían sentirlo.

- _Xiao_ –respondió con voz quebrada a la pregunta del menor.

-Eso –abrió los ojos para verlo-, por favor, toca para mí –estiró el brazo para tomarle del mentón-, esa bonita melodía con, la que das vida a los naranjos –sonrió abiertamente.

Los ojos de Yao volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada más. Alcanzó la flauta que había dejado tirada cuando vio al menor aparecer y se arrodilló frente a él. Tomó un par de inspiraciones y cerró los ojos comenzando a tocar la melodía.

Pero aquella no era la misma melodía que solía tocar. Dedicó una pieza nueva que creó para él, para su amado Roma. Interpretó la pieza con firmeza, y aunque derramaba lágrimas no dejó que el nudo en la garganta le impidiera tocar para él.

China sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla, apretó más los ojos dejando salir más lágrimas cuando sus oídos alcanzaron aquel susurro:

-Mi bella peonía, gracias.

El cuerpo, ahora traslúcido, de Roma era rodeado por pequeñas luces, parecían luciérnagas desprendiéndosele de la piel y ascendiendo al cielo. China finalizó su pieza musical y con lentitud despegó los labios del instrumento, abrió sus ojos llorosos para encontrarse con los amables irises del romano.

-Creo que es hora de irme –murmuró-. Valió la pena escaparme a último minuto –sonrió abiertamente, como siempre solía hacerlo.

-Idiota –sonrió el mayor pasándose las mangas por las mejillas-, como puedes…

Roma le cortó las palabras con un beso, China se abrazó tan fuerte como pudo de él ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que haber pasado eso? Ese idiota despreocupado, cabeza dura, tonto…

"Te amo…"

Yao se quedó encogido en el suelo abrazándose a sí mismo, llorando en silencio la caída del, que alguna vez fue llamado magnífico, Imperio Romano.

...

¿ _Quién eres?_

 _Eres… eres… ¿Pero ustedes no pueden…?_

 _¿Un intruso? ¿Pero él? No, es imposible…_

 _¡El jefe está muerto!_

 _¿La mansión se incendió? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?_

 _Tres misiles destruyeron el corazón de Estados Unidos. El ataque perpetuado por la nación norcoreana cobró la vida de millones de americanos. La historia se repite, este ataque terrorista implicó el uso de bombas nucleares, el desafortunado suceso traerá consecuencias devastadoras para el planeta en los próximos años. Estados Unidos se prepara para el contra ataque… La temida tercera guerra mundial podría estar dando inicio con la…_

 _El cuerpo calcinado del líder norcoreano fue hallado hace poco entre los escombros de la mansión gubernamental, aun se desconoce el origen del incendio. Sin embargo, el gobierno americano no detendrá su ataque…_

 _Rusia se prepara para defender su territorio, el ultimátum al país americano es claro. Si viola el espacio aéreo…_

Cientos de voces, noticias, recuerdos, se reproducían en su cabeza mientras él cantaba.

- _Maru kaite chikyuu, maru kaite chikyuu, maru kaite chikyuu, boku.._.

Japón abrió los ojos al escuchar a Italia cantar, este movía la mano de forma rítmica mientras ladeaba la cabeza de un lado al otro al son de la melodía.

-Italia- _kun…_ -susurró preocupado.

- _Aa… hitofude de, mieru subarashii! Sekai… -_ rio -, _nagagutsu de kanpai da!_

Japón suspiró con pena al ver a su aliado. Italia estaba acostado donde antes reposaba su hermano, había desaparecido unas horas antes y ambos vieron su desvanecimiento. Venecciano no había mencionado palabra hasta ese momento, y ahora no paraba de cantar aquella melodía de los buenos tiempos. El japonés no sabía si admirar o temer al temple del italiano, pues a pesar de toda aquella dolorosa situación no había vuelto a derramar ni una sola lágrima.

No desde que Alemania fue obligado a tratar con Rusia.

Aún continuaba siendo un misterio la desaparición de Ludwig, todos sabían que aún seguía entre ellos, pero su paradero era desconocido. Japón estaba seguro que esa era la razón de locura de Italia, estaba destruido cuando Alemania se separó de él y con su desaparición, podía imaginar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-Eh… Japón.

La voz cantarina del menor le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Estás sangrando en la mejilla otra vez.

El japonés abrió los ojos sorprendido y se pasó la mano enguantada por la herida del pómulo. El guante se manchó de sangre y aquello lo dejó atónito ¿Por qué estaba sangrando de nuevo? ¿Acaso…?

-Imposible…

Italia se levantó y estiró los brazos.

-Manos a la obra –canturreó acercándose al asiático. Le ofreció su mano-. Antes de que acaben contigo también –sonrió.

...

China se removía en las sábanas, sollozaba entre dormido hasta que finalmente despertó. Se llevó la mano a su pecho desnudo encorvándose mientras cerraba los ojos. Se levantó con el rostro húmedo del llanto, precisamente tenía que soñar con eso.

-Ey, mi bella peonía.

Yao abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar esa voz y al levantar el rostro se encontró con el de Roma a centímetros del de él. Se quedó sin palabras, anonadado, con sus irises clavados en los del romano.

-Los otros sueños eran mejores que ese ¿Sabes? –sonrió.

-Tú… -habló frunciendo el ceño- ¿Pero cómo?

-Ah, no, no. No reviví ni nada –se encogió de hombros-, has estado soñando tanto conmigo que pude ser capaz de materializarme. No será por mucho –le tomó de las mejillas-, pero al menos me hace feliz poder verte de nuevo.

-Roma –sus ojos se humedecieron de inmediato y saltó a sus brazos.

El mencionado rio bajito correspondiendo, le acarició la espalda consolándolo mientras este lloraba en silencio.

-Tienes que ser fuerte –habló el romano-, vienen tiempos mucho más duros que los que vives ahora –suspiró-, me encantaría poder llevarte lejos de todo este sufrimiento pero, si no has cambiado, te negarás y preferirás quedarte a pelear.

-En efecto –susurró con voz llorosa-, mi existencia sigue firme en este mundo. A pesar de todo lo que me han reducido, mi gente sigue creyendo en mí.

-Y alguien más te está protegiendo.

China sonrió con tristeza.

-Af… Ese insolente…

-¿Otro forastero? –rio.

-Calla.

Roma soltó una carcajada y se separó aun sosteniéndole de las mejillas.

-Kiev me ha estado hablando de él.

Le vio sorprendido y desvió la mirada.

-El cielo está lleno de gente interesante –susurró el chino.

-No hay muchas mujeres como yo pensaba, pero... ugh.

-Silencio –susurró cerrando los ojos. Retiró el puño del abdomen contrario luego de haberlo golpeado.

-Duele –lloriqueó-, es injusto –sonrió y se acercó para besarle la nariz-, que tú si puedas tener aventuras y yo…

-Por favor, no hablemos de eso ¿De acuerdo? –le interrumpió cruzándose de brazos- Eres el menos indicado para reclamarme algo como eso.

-Me gusta tu expresión enojada… ¡Ugh!

-¿Algo más que decirme?

Roma rio y negó con la cabeza, se cubría el abdomen por los golpes.

-Eres la nación más sabia de esta época, así que está de más que te diga tengas paciencia. Ese descendiente de Kiev es brusco, tosco con lo que hace y tiene unos jefes abominables, pero él de verdad te quiere.

-No me digas que has venido para decirme eso –gruñó enfurruñándose con brazos cruzados.

-No pierdas la razón, por favor. No sé cómo va a terminar esto, pero como están las cosas por fuera de este confinamiento… No lucen nada bien –murmuró-, mi nieto ha sido un chico muy travieso –murmuró con tristeza.

-¿Italia? ¿O Romano? ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó viéndole de nuevo. El semblante afligido de Roma era algo que no había visto nunca. Ni si quiera cuando se desvaneció en sus brazos.

-Hay cosas que no tengo permitido decir –resopló-. Romano está con nosotros ahora.

-¿Cómo? –abrió los ojos de par en par llevándose una mano al pecho- ¿También él? –bajó la mirada con tristeza- Es una terrible noticia, nuestro mundo se salió de control. He sentido la partida de muchos, pero no estaba seguro de quienes por la cantidad –musitó.

-Quedan muy pocos, y las cosas no pintan bien para ellos tampoco –confesó. Se rascó la cabeza y le sonrió al asiático-. Supongo que el amor mal encaminado hace perder la razón hasta al más risueño ¿No es cierto?

China levantó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza entendiendo el punto del menor. Italia estaba deprimido por la desaparición de Alemania, la última vez que lo vio pudo sentir en él algo diferente, y aquello lo había atribuido a la tristeza por tal desaparición. Aun así, las circunstancias en las que Alemania había desaparecido no estaban claras, y cuando se anunció aquello, al menos él no había sentido nada.

-Alemania sigue con vida.

-¿Ah? –parpadeó- ¿De veras?

-Pero no le queda mucho tiempo.

-¡Debes decirle a Italia!

Roma sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Venecciano lo sabe.

-¿Apareció entonces?

Roma negó de nuevo.

-Para él, nunca... -levantó la mirada al techo y comenzó a desvanecerse- Ah, debo volver –suspiró bajando la mirada.

-Eres muy cruel, mira que hacerme revivir esta escena…

-Mi bella peonía, perdóname –le tomó de nuevo de las mejillas-, hacerte sufrir por mi egoísmo en estos duros tiempos para ti.

El chino negó y le sonrió. Colocó la mano sobre el dorso de la contraria en su mejilla.

-Está bien, me hizo feliz verte de nuevo.

-Sé que te han hecho cosas terribles, pero no flaquees.

-¿Con quién crees que hablas, niño?

Roma sonrió y se le acercó robándole un beso.

-Lo sé –susurró.

Se desvaneció a los segundos y Yao suspiró dejándose caer de nuevo contra la cama. Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo, llorando en silencio.

...

La tierra había sido devastada después de romperse los últimos lazos de tregua entre las dos "potencias" que quedaban. Hasta agotar el último recurso, sin importar las consecuencias, pelearon por dominancia.

-No, puede ser –rio en su agonía el héroe del mundo-, que hayamos sido burlados por él, fue…

-America –sonrió Iván interrumpiéndolo. Yacía a medio metro del ensangrentado americano- ¿No te, parece gracioso? Si no, fueses tan estúpido, no estarías diciendo eso. Tú fuiste el único burlado.

-No sé de qué hablas –susurró. Tosió escupiendo sangre y cerró los ojos para tomar un par de respiraciones. Levantó la mano viendo como esta se iba tornando transparente-. Vaya, terminar así no estaba en mis planes.

-Es culpa de tu megalomanía.

-En realidad, mis jefes estaban dementes –suspiró-, y es culpa de tu intromisión.

-¿Quieres, otro golpe acaso?

-No gracias –rio-, supongo que ganaste –se quejó-, te buscaré en el otro mundo y te venceré –exclamó sacando una barra de chocolate derretida.

-De acuerdo, espérame un poco más. Te venceré las veces que sean, necesarias –canturreó.

-Espero que hayan de estas –susurró comiendo un trocito.

Rusia se levantó a duras penas, vio hacia donde Estados Unidos estaba pero en su lugar, sólo se encontraba una envoltura de chocolate a medio terminar. Se llevó la mano al pecho y suspiró poniéndose de pie. Usó como apoyo una resistente tubería mientras caminaba hacia donde mantenía oculto a China.

-¡Iván! –exclamó Yao cuando lo vio llegar pero se quedó estático al notar su estado. Negó con la cabeza y corrió a su lado para auxiliarle.

-Yao Yao –sonrió débil-, ganaste, la guerra –musitó. Trastabilló mientras era ayudado por el mayor hasta llegar a la cama-, ah, es una pena no poder…

-Tranquilo, descansa –susurró el chino ayudando a recostar al menor. Estaba lleno de heridas, las peores estaban en el pecho, la cama se empapó de sangre al poco tiempo- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que asumir todo por tu cuenta? ¿Por qué me negaste el derecho a defenderme por mi mismo? No soy débil.

Rusia permaneció en silencio con los ojos cerrados. Levantó el brazo buscando la mano del chino, tardó un poco en sentirla entre sus dedos.

-¿No quieres hablar? ¿Cuál es el fin de hacerme daño, protegerme, hacerme daño de nuevo y protegerme otra vez? ¿A qué rayos estás jugando? –intentaba mantener la voz firme, pero ver de nuevo como el cuerpo de alguien que amaba comenzaba a desvanecerse volvía a herirle… Y ese dolor no se comparaba con el físico; había visto tantas veces aquello que no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo una vez más.

-Yao Yao, tenía que ser uno con Rusia –susurró-. Es el deber de Rusia… proteger…

-Iván –sollozó sentándose a su lado. Le colocó la mano en la frente-, eres un imbécil ¿Tienes idea de la experiencia que tengo en guerras? Pude haberte ayudado.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero, conozco tu potencial de recuperación –suspiró. Abrió los ojos buscando la mirada ambarina y le sonrió-, por eso era mi prioridad, que tú te mantuvieses a salvo. Más allá de lo que mis jefes, me ordenaban.

China quedó atónito con aquella respuesta, entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Imbécil –musitó bajando la mirada. Se cubrió la boca dando ligeras arcadas mientras lloraba en silencio-, eres un grandísimo tonto –sollozó.

-Siento mucho, haberte causado tantos problemas -farfulló. Se levantó con dificultad hasta sentarse y abrazó al mayor-, Yao Yao.

-No, no me digas eso, no te despidas –pidió el mayor aferrándose al más alto-. No quiero otra despedida.

-Sabes –sonrió acariciándole el cabello-, deseo que algún día puedas, volver a ver eso que tus ojos anhelan.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –susurró.

-Sí –cerró los ojos-, como cuando tocabas la flauta en el jardín de los naranjos. Te veías feliz, tu mirada brillaba.

-Iván…

-Sé que ese día llegará, y todo esto habrá valido la pena –de su cuerpo comenzaron a desprenderse pequeñas luces-. Ah –abrazó más fuerte al asiático-, el ciclo llegó a su fin…

-Silencio Iván –sollozó aferrándose con fuerza al más alto-, silencio. No te despidas, no lo hagas.

-Yao Yao –sonrió-, vuelve a ser feliz, por favor.

-No te despidas –farfulló.

...

-¡ _Ciao! –_ exclamó Italia entrando a una habitación oscura.

Con pasos torpes caminó lo más derecho que pudo hacia Alemania. Tosió escupiendo sangre, se presionaba el pecho con fuerza buscando apaciguar el dolor que le causaban los disparos. Dejó caer el arma homicida que dio los tiros de gracia a Rusia y Estados Unidos, de esta forma se arrodilló ante el amordazado alemán.

-Lo logré –tosió de nuevo y se limpió la sangre de la boca con la manga de la chaqueta-, me deshice de todos los que estaban causando problemas a Alemania –sonrió- ¿Estás orgulloso de mi?

Alemania levantó el rostro y abrió los ojos con lentitud, entrecerró los mismos y asintió ante aquella pregunta.

-¡Yay! –exclamó y se abrazó a él- Ahora, estamos solos. Podemos descansar.

Alemania bajó la vista hacia los cabellos del menor. Nunca imaginó que la ruptura de las relaciones entre ambos terminaría sacando esa temida personalidad del italiano; despiadado, sin escrúpulos, decidido a lograr sus objetivos a costa de lo que fuera. Y en ese caso, su objetivo era mantenerlo a él a su lado… Algo tan egoísta como eso transformó aquella dulce sonrisa en una que hasta a él le causaba terror.

-Quiero escuchar tu voz –susurró el más bajo. Alzó una temblorosa mano hasta el rostro del alemán y deshizo la mordaza.

-Venecciano –susurró Ludwig-, me alegra que, estés bien –trató de sonar convincente para no despertar la furia del chico.

-No lo estás –rio-, pero gracias. Sé que lo sabes ¿No?–se vio la mano traslúcida-, estoy a punto de desaparecer –se enderezó para verle- Pero te irás conmigo, Ludwig

El mencionado abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquella aseveración. Dio un respingo al sentir la mano del chico acariciarle la mejilla.

-No tengas miedo –sonrió entrecerrando los ojos-, no duele nada.

Cuando se percató de lo que tocaba su mejilla, no era precisamente la mano del italiano. El borde de una filosa daga paseaba por el borde de su rostro hiriéndolo. El dolor fue increíble, y la sensación de no sanar le dejó paralizado.

-Italia, espera…

...

Rusia despertó de un sobresalto. Estuvo desubicado del sitio donde se encontraba los primeros diez segundos hasta que recordó lo sucedido. Se había quedado dormido en la casa de Estados Unidos, se trasnochó con todos viendo películas de terror. Dio una mirada general a la sala mientras bostezaba; Francia dormía en una extraña posición con la boca abierta en el sofá al lado de Inglaterra, que tampoco se veía en una posición muy confortable que digamos. America dormía al lado de este y le dio la impresión de que halaba al inglés hacia su lado. Japón estaba acomodado en un _futon_ , muy propio de él, durmiendo en posición correcta (él sí que estaba preparado siempre). En otro sillón, Italia reposaba su cabeza en los muslos de Alemania, este último apoyaba la cabeza contra el borde del espaldar (no se había quitado los lentes). Sonrió cuando por fin dio con el paradero de Yao; acurrucado en un puf. En silencio se puso de pie y caminó hasta este, le cubrió con la cobija y le acarició el cabello.

-No…

Retiró la mano de inmediato cuando escuchó al mayor hablar, ladeó la cabeza notando que aun seguía dormido. Cierto, China hablaba dormido. De vez en cuando le gustaba escuchar lo que decía, muchas cosas eran graciosas.

-No quiero, otra despedida, no… Iván, imbécil…

Arqueó las cejas al escuchar su nombre y verificó que todos siguieran durmiendo. China no le llamaba así en frente de los demás ¿Qué estaría soñando? ¿Otra despedida? Acercó el oído a este y se preocupó al escucharle sollozar.

-No de nuevo, Iván… No, me dejes solo…

-China- _kun_ –agitó con suavidad-, China- _kun_ , despierta –estaba sonrojado. Aquella confesión le había acelerado el corazón-, Yao Yao –susurró procurando nadie le escuchara si no él.

El mencionado abrió los ojos dando un respingo y se levantó alterado. Jadeaba viendo todo con claro terror en su rostro, las lágrimas salían copiosas por las esquinas de sus ojos.

-¿China- _kun_? –murmuró Rusia colocando la mano sobre la del mayor.

El chino dio un respingo y vio asustado a Iván.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Pero si hacía un par de segundos, Rusia había…

-Estás aquí ¿Qué sucedió? Todavía estás aquí –sollozó, aun no lograba salir del shock.

Rusia sonrió conmovido y le apretó la mano con suavidad.

-Sí, no voy a dejarte solo.

El mayor dio un par de arcadas, se tapó la boca y apretó los ojos comenzando a llorar. Acomodó el agarre con la mano del menor continuando su llanto silencioso. Que alivio, que alivio… Todo fue un horrible sueño, que alivio. Repetía en su cabeza.

-China- _kun_ … No llores así ¿De acuerdo? ¿Quieres que te traiga un pastel de luna? Ese tipo de cosas siempre te animan.

Abrió los ojos para ver al ruso y asintió con la cabeza soltándole la mano.

-Espérame, ya regreso.

Se levantó y cuando se giró, sintió un jalón en la chaqueta que no le dejó continuar. China le agarraba del borde.

-Espera… _aru_ –murmuró-, no te vayas, todavía.

Rusia asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse a un lado del mayor. Estuvieron largo rato en silencio, China seguía derramando lágrimas silenciosas que secaba con rapidez tratando de que Iván no le viera, aunque eso era imposible.

-Creo que, no debemos ver tantas películas de terror ¿No? –comentó viendo hacia los demás, aun continuaban dormidos.

Yao no dejaba de ver las imágenes en su cabeza, era raro… De verdad que parecía como si acabase de ver la película de horror más aterrorizante que jamás haya visto. Vio hacia Italia sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento, paseó su mirada por los demás con lentitud. La escena en la que cada uno desaparecía volvió a revivirse en su mente, apretó la mano de Iván en ese transcurso de tiempo.

-¿El hermano de Italia, dónde está? ¿España? –preguntó ido.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas sobre ellos? Supongo están en sus casas –respondió viendo preocupado al asiático.

-Ya veo –vio hacia Rusia y pasó saliva- ¿Esta es la realidad? –preguntó.

-China- _kun_ –sonrió contrariado el menor-, ya me estás preocupando ¿Qué clase de sueño estabas teniendo?

-No quiero recordarlo otra vez –cerró los ojos y suspiró-, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien después del desayuno –abrió los ojos, frunció el ceño y sonrió- ¡Prepararé el desayuno para todos! –exclamó buscando animarse.

-¡Ah! –juntó las palmas- Yo también ayudaré.

-¡ _Aiyah_! ¡De ninguna manera! No dejaré que metas tus manos cuando cocino.

...

-Sí, sí –decía con dulzura una bonita mujer-, Rusia no meterá las manos en tu cocina –suspiró. Acariciaba la frente de China, sonreía con tristeza mientras le escuchaba hablar.

Desde que encontraron a China en aquel sótano abandonado, repetía la misma conversación.

-Rusia –sonrió China-, gracias.

- _Gēge_ –susurró-, sal pronto de ese sitio en el que estás. Ya no estás solo.

Shanghai, una de las dos ciudades protegidas, prosperó por su cuenta hasta hacerse una fuerte nación. Materializó un cuerpo como el de su hermano mayor, pero no era una pequeña niña como los de su clase; aquellos que sentía aparecer en tierras lejanas. Sabía que ella era diferente, ella tenía recuerdos. Derivaba de una fracción de la gran China, y su mente recordaba una bonita melodía de flauta que siempre mantuvo su corazón latiendo. El de ella, y el de sus demás hermanos. Ese palpitar podía sentir a su hermano mayor vivo, y fue esa fuerza la que nunca dejó que se rindieran a su búsqueda.

Fue una búsqueda de años, pero finalmente lo hallaron.

Shanghai se sentó en la silla adyacente a la cama de China cuando este se quedó dormido. Sacó de su bolsa el raído diario que había encontrado, estaba entre los escombros que rodeaban el sótano donde su hermano mayor había sido hallado. Muchas de los escritos que ahí estaban se habían borrado con el tiempo, los últimos que eran legibles transmitían la desesperación de su escritor, narrando sus contradicciones en lo que respectaba a la vida de su hermano mayor. Era el diario de Rusia.

" _Rusia, 09-18-2040. 8:49 p.m. Hoy tuve otra discusión con mi jefe, quiere obligarme a saquear el santuario que a China le gusta. Tuve que mentir acerca de eso, engañé a Yao y lo traté como un esclavo. Quiero que centre su fuerza en odiarme, prefiero eso a que se preocupe. Hacerle daño a su cuerpo es menos lesivo para él que dañar su tierra. Es mortal, y él no merece eso"_

" _Rusia, 12-01-2040. 11:25 p.m. De verdad quiero llevarme bien con todos, pero mis jefes quieren lo contrario ¿Por qué se empeñan en portarse mal? China no me odia, se enoja conmigo. Me llama imbécil. Lo humillo y me mira con lástima ¿Por qué? No quiero que se preocupe por mí. Quiero que se concentre en odiarme y así se mantendrá más vivo ¿No es así que funciona? Protegeré su santuario, no dejaré que lo tenga nadie"_

" _Rusia, 01-01-2041. 2:00 a.m. Hoy es año nuevo. No he tenido tiempo de escribir. Quiero comer pirozhki, pero sólo tengo este trozo de pan. Prefiero que China coma la porción más grande de mi plato ¿Cuándo terminará esto? Estados Unidos no tiene pensado detenerse. A este paso, todos moriremos… China, no. Sé que él sobrevivirá, es un tipo muy resistente"_

" _Rusia, 01-31-2041. 4:00 a.m. Estados Unidos perdió, pero no fui yo quien dio el golpe de gracia. Italia es un tipo loco, jamás imaginé que él había estado riéndose de nosotros. Esta guerra fue una estupidez, nuestros jefes fueron tontos, pero… Estoy feliz. Protegí el querido santuario de China, él no tiene heridas. En cambio yo, no paro de sangrar… Ya mis heridas no sanan ¿Es este el fin?"_

La última nota tenía manchas café alrededor, las demás hojas estaban vacías. Pero gracias a las fechas registradas en las notas, sabían que habían pasado doscientos diez años desde el tercer holocausto. Todo lo que rodeó el origen del mismo era un misterio, registraron toda la zona donde China estaba confinado y no encontraron nada más.

Con vaguedad recordaba algo sobre las naciones extintas, pero de los detalles de la guerra no tenía idea. Rusia hizo un muy buen trabajo al protegerlos tanto como decía en esas líneas del diario. Cerró la tapa y acarició la portada sonriéndole.

-Rusia, no metas las manos en mi cocina ¿No habíamos hablado sobre eso, _aru_?

Shanghai vio a su hermano de soslayo y sonrió. Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, todos los días China repetía ese monólogo sin cambiarlo. Esa era su parte favorita, pero odiaba el principio. Cuando despertaba. Siempre lo hacía en llanto.

-Debo agradecer al Rusia de tus sueños, _gēge_ –comentó-. Al menos te hace sonreír de esa manera.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con cuidado y un chico de cabello largo atado en una coleta entró.

-Beijing –sonrió la asiática- ¿Terminaste tus quehaceres?

-Sí. Recolectamos muchas frutas. Podemos prepararle un bocadillo a nuestro hermano –asintió con la cabeza orgulloso por su trabajo.

-Bien, preparemos algo que… –cortó cuando volvió a ver al mayor.

Shanghai se quedó estática. La mirada de China conectaba con la suya, aquella fluctuación en el patrón de comportamiento del mayor la dejó sin aliento.

-¿ _Jiĕjie_? –susurró extrañado por cómo se había quedado su hermana, luego desvió la mirada hacia la dirección en la que veía la mayor y ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

- _Gēge_ –susurró Shanghai- ¿Me estás viendo? ¿Me ves a mí?

China parpadeó lento y se sentó en la cama. Vio cada parte de la habitación; había mucho blanco, un enorme ventanal estaba en frente. Las cortinas ondeaban suave con la brisa que se colaba por esta, afuera se alcanzaba a ver un bonito jardín.

-¿Qué pasa? –susurró Beijing a su hermana.

-Shh… -hizo un ademán con la mano sin quitar la vista del mayor.

-Ustedes –ambos chicos se exaltaron cuando escucharon la voz de China- ¿Son Shanghai y Beijing? –los vio.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre ellos un segundo y volvieron la vista al mayor, asintieron con la cabeza con más entusiasmo del debido, la primera se puso de pie.

-Ya veo –sonrió- Que grandes están.

Los menores volvieron a intercambiar miradas, tenían tantas preguntas y la emoción por al fin hablar con su hermano mayor les tenía hechos un torbellino de palabras, de sentimientos.

-¿Cómo sabes quiénes somos? –fue la primera pregunta que soltó Beijing.

Shanghai le miró mal y le dio un codazo. China sonrió a ambos.

-Los conozco tan bien como conozco las palmas de mis manos –rio.

Ambos menores sonrieron abiertamente y sin pensarlo lo abrazaron, uno por cada lado.

-Volviste –sollozó Shanghai.

-Trabajamos muy duro para mantener de pie la gran nación de China –exclamó Beijing, lágrimas de felicidad acompañaban la sonrisa de este.

China se enterneció con los menores y colocó una mano en cada cabeza, acariciaba con suavidad a los temblorosos jóvenes.

-Son impresionantes, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes –sonrió abiertamente.

Beijing y Shanghai no paraban de hablar contándole a China todo lo que habían pasado, cómo encontraron todo cuando se hicieron conscientes que tenían cuerpo, todo lo que trabajaron para reconstituir la nación y cómo sabían que aún existía. En una pausa, Shanghai corrió a preparar de comer mientras Beijing continuaba hablando con su hermano mayor. Había nuevas naciones que no conocían, no había tecnología (la forma de comunicación era por mensajeros y aves), se trasladaban con caballos y cultivaban lo que comían.

Almorzaron un caldo de verduras, pescado y frutas. Beijing y Shanghai continuaron bombardeando al mayor con todos los relatos de lo que habían vivido durante el tiempo que lo estuvieron buscando, más los meses en los que estuvo "inconsciente". La chica pidió permiso para retirarse por un momento del emocionante reencuentro, tenía una tarea que cumplir y no podía faltar a ella pese a las ganas de no querer separarse de Yao. Se disculpó y salió de la habitación dejando a Beijing de nuevo a solas con su hermano mayor.

-Así que hemos vuelto al inicio –suspiro China cerrando los ojos-, se cumplió el ciclo.

Beijing entendió lo que el mayor decía y bajó la mirada.

-Tengo muchos recuerdos –dijo el menor-, de cosas que utilizábamos antes, he encontrado muchos objetos, pero no funcionan.

-Es mejor así por los momentos, empezar de cero quizás era lo que faltaba en este lugar –se puso de pie. Beijing se apresuró ayudarle, tenía mucho tiempo sin levantarse de la cama y caminar le hacía hormiguear las piernas. Se acercó hasta la ventana y sonrió nostálgico-. Es un jardín muy bonito.

-Shanghai lo cuida con esmero. Decía que si tenías una bonita vista desde tu lugar de descanso, te recuperarías más rápido.

La mencionada caminaba a unos metros de ellos y les saludó con la mano. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, un naranjo, y comenzó a tocar una flauta de bambú. Cuando China reconoció la melodía tuvo que apoyarse del marco de la ventana, Beijing se exaltó y se acercó más al mayor para sostenerlo.

-¿ _Gēge?_ ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres recostarte? –preguntó preocupado.

A China los ojos se le humedecieron y al instante un par de lágrimas salieron por sus ojos. Esa melodía… Esa melodía era la que tocaba para los espíritus de la naturaleza, la que interpretaba para las plantas, para los frutos, para la tierra…

- _¿Gēge?_

-Estoy bien, sólo, estoy muy feliz –sonrió.

Beijing le veía curioso, pero cuando el mayor sonrió fue inevitable no hacer lo mismo.

-Yo también –volvió la mirada hacia la chica-. Esa melodía da felicidad a cualquiera ¿No crees?

-Sí, así es –asintió.

Mientras observaba a Shanghai interpretar aquella melancólica melodía, las palabras de Ivan resonaron en su mente.

" _Conozco tu potencial de recuperación. Por eso era mi prioridad, que tú te mantuvieses a salvo…"_

Que doloroso era saber que él era el único de su generación que seguía ahí, que doloroso era ser el único que tuviese que ver a tantos perecer. Ese deseo egoísta de Iván…

China se sentó en el alféizar ayudado por Beijing, pidió un poco de agua al chico quien salió de inmediato en su búsqueda.

-Ivan –susurró recostando la cabeza al marco de la ventana cuando estuvo por fin solo-, así que te sacrificaste sólo para que yo fuese capaz de volver a ver esto.

" _Deseo que algún día puedas volver a ver eso que tus ojos anhelan. Como cuando tocabas la flauta en el jardín de los naranjos. Tu mirada brillaba…"_

Dio un par de arcadas y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la melodía que tocaba Shanghai.

-Que insolente –sollozó.

China sonrió con tristeza. Ivan, tenía que ser tan literal con sus actos.

* * *

Cristo redentor, por eso es que le huyo a esta página jajaja (No sé, se me hace complicada para publicar, quizás también es porque no estoy acostumbrada, pero ¡Me juntó todo! ¡cuatro veces! Odio hacer separaciones con algún signo, que cosa tan fea T_T -y para más, no es con cualquier signo-)

Bueno, esta historia tuvo diversas mutaciones... La quería centrar en The black triangle (China, America, Rusia; mi trío favorito) y terminó de esa forma. Mi mente la quiso así y no pude forzarlo jejejeje.

¿Han escuchado la canción 'You can't hide from us' alguna vez? Si ponen en youtube MMD Hetalia junto a ese título, busquen la de 2p Italy. El atacazo artístico llegó cuando vi ese video.

Las canciones que toca China en la flauta... Si quieren tener una idea pueden buscar en youtube con este título "very beatiful chinese instrument-XIAO", y la que dedica a Roma se llama "Trial of the angels".

No estoy segura de si aquí se pueden dejar links o no, y prefiero no meterme en problemas (Hay tantas reglas aquí que me pierdo xD)

Me disculpo si hubo alguna confusión, no me hallé con todas las veces que esta cosa me juntó todo =(... Muchas gracias por leer, y que tengan un bonito día. Saludos.


End file.
